


（十）定不负相思意

by DarkBat



Series: 玲珑骰子安红豆 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBat/pseuds/DarkBat
Summary: 脑洞梗：一个没有伏地魔的霍格沃茨abo②（发情-下）





	（十）定不负相思意

“……Harry？”

头脑渐渐清醒，环顾四周，虽然场面有些不堪，但起码Snape没有做出什么比如推倒小Potter自己坐上去之类的会给自己一个索命咒的举动。

“Severus，这只是个暂时标记。但我想说，我爱您，在二年级的时候意识到的。虽然在您看来我还小，但我爱您，请您相信一个Potter对爱的忠诚与坚定！”

“抑制剂适应症。”

“啊？”

“即使你现在把我送回地窖，我也没有足够时间熬制新的抑制剂，当然，也许你有时间帮我找一个合适的alpha……唔！”

不能强迫Severus……不能强迫Severus……母亲包含威胁的话在耳边回响，但他的Severus竟然想找别的人！很明显，他需要让Sev明确意识到他就可以很好满足他！

恶狠狠心地咬上那个口不择言的红唇，却看见血珠时又心疼地轻轻吻去，现在，只有一条路可走了，而他只需要一个准许。

“Sev，你竟然对一个爱着你的alpha说出如此残忍的话，我说过了，我爱你，所以，请允许我……”????

“Lily和James会恨我的。”

“额……这个Sev你不用担心，其实我早就和他们谈过我要追你的事了。”

好吧，起码能解释二年级时的那场闹剧并不是因他而起了，不过，某种意义上来说，还是因为他。  
虽然这对腻腻歪歪的夫妻一开始是不可置信，但意识到他作为一个Potter的坚定之后，James虽然有些不甘，但更多是幸灾乐祸，口中叫到“没想到Severus也会有被他儿子压倒的一天，哈哈哈哈——”，不过这个还是不用告诉Sev了。至于他的母亲，则是将他拎到小黑屋内进行武力镇压和威胁:

“我们不会帮你的，Severus很聪明又很敏感，同时，他也很骄傲。如果让我发现你强迫Severus，我亲爱的儿子，你不会想知道后果的……”

温柔的语气吐出蛇佬腔般令人胆寒的语句，小Harry虽然有些抖，但还是拍拍自己的小胸膛做了保证。

“Harry，你还小……”

“Sev，时间将证明我的爱，虽然我很想追求到你后再给你一场难忘而准备充足的性爱。只是如今这个局面，我只希望你能允许我，给我一个爱你的机会，也给你一个得到爱的机会。”

虽然这么说，但狡猾的小Harry已经将手摸上了魔药教授敏感的腰侧色情地抚摸。

“……不，不要射进来……”

“放心，Sev，我不会做这样不负责任的行为的……”

如果如今的他让Sev怀孕?姑且不论Lily会不会先阿瓦达了自己的儿子，他自己也绝不容许做出这般鲁莽的不负责任的举动。

他的Sev怀孕，一定要在他能对其负责并能保护好Sev和那个孩子的时候才行。

而今，已经获得了许可的Harry也不再隐藏自己的有些暴动的信息素，任由其紧密的包裹住自己的爱人给予其安全感。

虽然Harry想多做些前戏，但再次进入发情的Sev很明显无法等待。

魔药教授的手有些犹豫地颤抖着解开Harry的皮带，看见那弹跳出来与其天真可爱面孔不相符合的紫色的暴着青筋的硬物时，即使被欲望驱使有些饥渴，但Sev仍旧感到一丝不安和恐惧。

不会坏掉么？是说，这么点大的孩子怎么会这么大？想起三岁左右硬是要和自己洗澡那个绿眼睛小鬼，明明以前是小小的冒着可爱的粉色的啊？

“啊！~”

后穴处突然刺入两根手指，不由一声惊叫。

“Sev，你怎么能不专心？你现在只能想着我，看着我！”

Alpha对自己Omega的强烈占有欲完美暴露，咬住Sev的颈侧啃咬吮吸，随着“啵”一声，一个明显的红痕被制造完毕。

其中伸入后穴的手指感觉到后穴的湿润，便不顾虑地四根手指插入其中扩张，另一只手也不闲着，游走在Sev的身体上让他尽量放松。

等到感觉内壁完全湿润，抽出粘满透明黏液的手指，口中念了一串咒语，扶着自己的已经胀得发疼的阴/茎慢慢挤入。

“唔~Harry，好大~疼~”

“乖~Sev，已经全部进去了~”

身体僵在原处不敢乱动，他希望第一次能给Sev一个比较好的回忆。

虽然有种被撕裂的疼痛，但终究被体内的欲望占据上风，而身上那个还没长开的孩子充满隐忍的绿眼睛和后处内部感受到的火热和跳动的筋脉也让一直对Harry放宽底线的Sev有一丝心软，揽住刚出炉的小爱人的脖子，示意其可以了，紧接着便是狂风骤雨般的冲撞。

“啊~Harry~ha，Harry！~”

看着肖想已久的人喊着自己的名字，Harry在其紧致的内部抽插的同时也转移着角度寻找某个生理课上教得敏感点。

感受到阴/茎经过一个凸起时，Sev一僵后紧缩的内壁，紧接着是眼前一束白浊的显现，狡猾地小Harry坏笑起来。

随着不断冲撞着那个部位，爱人的叫声越发令人迷醉，而某个入口也悄悄的打开。

“呀啊！！”

小Harry猛的一个俯冲，直接将阴/茎撞入生殖腔内，头部迅速鼓起的结卡在其中，魔药教授只能感觉到体内的东西不断胀大，一种未知的战栗与恐惧充斥全身。

“不，不，Harry！我不能……！”

“没事的Sev，生理课上教了我们避孕咒，乖~我不会现在让你怀孕的~”

安抚着爱人僵硬的脊背，Harry将自己所有的滚烫全数射入爱人温暖的体内。

而魔药教授只能紧紧抱住自己的爱人，被动承受着这已经超出承受能力一股接着一股的快感，无助地呻吟。

颈后一阵刺痛，意味着他已经被完全标记了，魔药教授已经累得再也说不出什么话来，任由自己倒在那个使他感到安心的怀抱里中陷入沉睡。

……

次日清晨，由于星期日，二人都没有课，小Harry便承担起了所有照顾自己心爱的Omega的任务。

噢，还有通知一下父亲自己终于得手了。至于母亲，还是让作为帮凶的父亲去承受母亲大部分的怒火吧，他还有Sev要照顾呢。

“Sev，你终于属于我了，当然，我也我属于你！”给刚醒来的爱人一个早安吻，抱住，在胸膛处蹭蹭吃豆腐，小Harry对于Sev身上弥漫着自己的信息素的事实感到非常满意，“以后记得要叫我Harry噢！”

“……Harry。”

“……”

没想到这句话冲击力这么大的冒着绿眼睛的Harry再次扑倒了自己的Omega。

待到日行正中，屋内的暧昧响声才稍渐停息。

一个“清理一新”后，Harry吻了吻那红润的嘴唇，看见爱人汗湿的鬓角，几缕发丝落在睡眼的前方，轻柔地为其捋到耳后。着迷地看着Sev安静平和的睡颜，Harry不由想到了以后……毕业后就和Sev结婚吧，怀孕的事以后再说，先过几年二人世界，他才不想像自己的父母那样二十左右就有个小鬼头来抢走Sev注意呢。

嘴角幸福地上扬，小Harry紧紧抱住自己心爱的Omega，再次进入梦乡……


End file.
